


Here we go again, I kind of wanna be more than friends

by ContainThisOrItWillGetGay, TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Beast Kink, Bottom Newt, Breeding Kink, Can You Tell Who My Favourite Beasts Are Yet?, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Established Seraphina/Percival, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fond Name Calling, Happy Ending, Humiliation kink, Love Seraphina Picquery 2k18, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mummy kink, Mutual Pining, Newt Was Not Prepared But He Was Thirsting, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, PWP, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slurs, Spoiler: It's Swoop And The Nundu, Tiny Bit Of Pain Kink, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContainThisOrItWillGetGay/pseuds/ContainThisOrItWillGetGay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Newt was expecting a lovely afternoon, a lunch with the two people he adored. He never expected his harboured affections to be returned - and certainly not like this.(This is pure filth lmao)





	Here we go again, I kind of wanna be more than friends

**Author's Note:**

> I RISE FROM THE GRAVE!
> 
> I know, I know. It's been... some time, since I last posted a fic here, I am so, so sorry for that. But you'll be glad (hopefully) to know I am indeed still kicking and smutting it up. So I offer you this absolute mess of a gem. 
> 
> Please be warned THIS HAS BEAST KINK, AS IN NEWT'S BEASTS DICK THE HUMAN'S, AS IN INTERSPECIES SEX.
> 
> So if you don't like it, probably best to hurry along.
> 
> A huge, huge thank you to my partner in crime, who co-wrote this with me, please go check her out you will not be disappointed.

Newt had never actually anticipated the turn of events that were happening right now. Well, how could he? One doesn’t bring two friends to work and expect to end up bent over. Not that he was complaining - he was definitely  _ not _ complaining in the least. 

Complaining would suggest he was against it, or unwilling - and he was not. He was jotting this down as one of the best nights of his life, if he were to be frank. 

Seraphina and Percival had come over for lunch, not an unusual occurrence, he’d become surprisingly close with them both after Percival’s rescue over two years ago. Actually, admittedly,  _ close _ wasn’t a strong enough term - he was entirely besotted with the pair. Not that he could admit it, after all they were his friends, and he was also sure both were seeing each other. He couldn’t come between that, not that he had much of a  _ hope _ in doing so - so instead he pined pathetically from afar, and savoured each moment of their company. It was painfully sweet, how much and how fast they had become a part of his life. Sometimes Newt tried to imagine himself without them, and found it nearly impossible.

It wasn’t as if they made it any easier for him, however. With their tender way of dealing with him, even when they were beyond exhausted and irritated at some young Auror’s mischief. Never a dry comment, never anything callous or hurtful, only utter respect. Newt was always surprised with how Seraphina cared so much for his talk of creatures, how Percival complimented his book openly at MACUSA. They looked for any excuse to invite him out, saying he needed to get some fresh air and not stay inside his case at all times, working on the manuscript. He’d nearly died the day they had both come together to give a present of an ancient bestiary. He was glad they hadn’t been at MACUSA at that moment, or else the entire building would’ve gotten quite an ear and eyeful of a bashful Newt Scamander. It wasn’t the first gift they gave him, but it certainly touched him.

Newt’s infatuation with them was undeniable, and impossible to act upon. So he watched from afar as Percival and Seraphina discreetly brushes hands as they passed each other, how they shared secretive looks and grins. Even caught them one time, tangled up in a hug with touches that were far from just friendly, and tried not to feel so miserable for himself.

So needless to say, his current position was one of quite some surprise.

They had settled on the grass that day, in the center of the case as usual, picking at some food, just mindless chatter about everyday life- but it brought a warmth to Newt, the way they listened to him so honestly, Percival snorting and shaking his head at his jokes, Seraphina’s small, rewarding smiles at certain points of their conversations.

It had all been very peaceful, a typical moment for them. Until Swoop had landed beside him, the creature cocking his skull and watching them all in vague interest. He’d been working on socialising The Swooping Evil a little better - the creature wasn’t too fond of company outside his own, but in time they’d coaxed him into being comfortable around Seraphina and Percival, Jacob as well. 

Unfortunately, his liking for the Goldstein siblings did not want to grow. Newt quietly understood, Swoop wasn’t intending on forgiving for Tina’s intent to hand them over, and being her sister - Queenie was put right alongside her on the level of betrayer. Saving her life was one thing, liking her was another entirely. 

So, when Swoop starts moving towards Seraphina, they don’t think much of it. He was often scenting each of them. Trying to establish their place, and a level of territory, Newt would imagine. Honestly, it was his mistake - he hadn’t had much time to explain Swooping Evil habits to the others. 

Swoop had clicked at Seraphina, who looked a little surprised by it, glancing to Newt who paused before smiling widely. 

“Oh, go ahead, he’s not positioning in a threatening manner. He should let you touch him just fine.” 

Seraphina placed her drink carefully aside, shifting her dress a little to allow herself to lean forward, bringing a hand out palm up

It was wonderful really, Newt and Percival watching in a touch of awe and delight as the Swooping Evil rubbed into her palm, clicking away, chattering to her, almost.

It was Newt who realised the mistake, the moment Seraphina patted her lap - perfectly normally, she’d done the same a while ago with the Nundu, who had happily moved and rolled over for belly rubs. But for a Swooping Evil - female would pat their wings against their undersides ininvitation - and Seraphina has just very much offered herself on a platter.

“Sera, wait-” 

Newt had barely fumbled out the warning before Swoop gave a sharp hissing sound of delight, beating his wings and climbing her. Percival, the absolute bugger, seemed to realize the Swooping Evil’s intention and  _ laughed _ . 

“Looks like you made more than a friend, Phina!” 

Newt had worried for a moment Seraphina would be angry, but rather - she wore the same look of scientific curiosity that Newt often did when it came to beasts. 

“Oh - I assume I’ve accidentally started a courting?”    
  
“I’m so sorry - just, you can push him off - “

But Seraphina doesn’t, and eyes lift to Newt with a look of interest that has Newt pausing, breath hitching in his throat.

“And why would I? He’s not doing anything wrong. Tell me Newt, all your beasts - how do you help the ones without partners?” She tilted her head. “You must have a way to deal with them when they’re in rut or heat.

She’d asked before. They both had, and Newt - with a blush climbing his cheeks - had quickly changed the subject, not that he really could right now, with the Swooping Evil dragging his muzzle over Seraphina’s lower stomach, smearing his scent over her. 

Percival faces him too. “That’s actually a very good question, do tell Newt.” 

Newt glances between them, his cheeks aflame and oh - oh, he seems to have missed a shift in the air. Percival watching the Swooping Evil as he moves down, scenting lower and lower, tongue rasping over the fabric of her dress, and Seraphina cocks an eyebrow, legs parting slightly.

For a brief moment, he doesn’t quite understand what’s going on. But it slowly comes to him.

They’d cornered him. 

Newt stares dumbly for a second, and finally begins to catch on.

The lunches, the  _ smiles _ , the way they’d pull him in and tease him about his beasts and stamina. They’d been courting him. Luring him into their burrow, dancing for him and all the while he’d unsuspectingly accepted, walked into their trap with a giddy grin. 

“You-” 

Percival smiles slowly and Seraphina gives a low laugh, but it’s not cruel, instead she sounds immensely pleased. 

“It’s alright Newt.” 

Newt’s eyes flick down to Swoop, having inched back now, he was nudging Seraphina’s dress up with his muzzle, baring more and more smooth skin, greedily making his way up - there’s a pinkeness to her cheeks, a darkness to Percival’s eyes and Newt can’t help but make a strangled sound.

“You’re  _ seducing _ us.” 

The words aren’t an accusation, they’re a statement of fact and Percival looks to Newt, a calm intent in his tone. 

“Do you accept?” 

Newt’s breathing has picked up, eyes dragging over smooth thighs, watching as Seraphina brings a hand down, gentle fingers brushing over a smooth skull, praising the creature as she parts her legs - in only seconds she’d be bare. And Newt  **wants** .

“Yes, I -  _ yes _ , definitely.” 

The words are a rush and Percival crooks his finger at Newt, reaching over to push Seraphina’s dress up, smiling when she catches the back of his neck, pulling him in to kiss him in a way that Newt can only describe as  _ filthy _ . 

Newt stumbles to crawl over to them, a little whimper in his throat when Seraphina does that same movement, a warm hand possessive on the back of his neck - melting into the touch as she pulls him in.

Her lips are soft, full against his and he shudders when a moan vibrates over his tongue, a lewd slick sound that has him pulling back, swallowing hard.

Swoop has found just what he wants, long, pink tongue curling past his maw - dragging up the length of Seraphina’s exposed cunt and Newt throbs a little when he notes that she is already so very  _ wet _ , like she had played with herself before coming to the case. He wonders if she had, if maybe Percival had helped her, and idea makes him delirious. Had they been together, thinking of him? Percival buried inside her as they cried his name - as they thought of his beasts?

Percival’s hands curls at his hips and Newt moans when he’s dragged back into his lap, thighs spread to settle on him and he can feel him - Percival’s cock, the thick outline of it pressed against his arse.  Newt can’t help the way he rocks back into it, biting his lip and arching against the man, though his eyes remain locked to the sight before him.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

Percival’s voice is low by his ear - Newt has always been weak for that voice, rough, low. Like a steady growl that Newt feels right through his body - he shakes as he feels the hot breath so close to his skin, and he nods.

Seraphina’s head is tilted back, and she bites her lips, smearing lipstick across her mouth, as Swoop’s tongue drags over her cunt. It bumps against her clit, and Newt giggles breathlessly when she cries in surprise. 

“They’re like a butterflies tongue.” Newt’s words are shaky, watching the Swooping evil suck on her clit with the hunger of one too long without mating. Poor thing, Newt had been so busy lately, he must be so eager. “Suction, you see.” 

Seraphina’s thighs close instinctively, and green wings flare, spines catching on soft skin, Newt watching her jerk and moan as her legs once more fall apart, one hand curling in the planes of grass, the other pushing on the skull against her, urging the creature on. 

“Well, I - I would like to take the time to -  _ oh, Mercy _ \- Thank you for that fuh - fact.” 

Percival snorts, hands moving to Newt’s flies, mouth hot as it drags over the line of his throat, rocking slowly up against him as Newt presses down, the pair working themselves up with the heat of Seraphina’s little show. 

“Swoop.” 

Newt swallows for a moment, whining softly as rough fingers curl about his cock, Percival’s hand pushing into his trousers with an air of someone who owns him. 

“ _ Eat _ .” 

The Swooping Evil’s wings hit the grass, a hissing sound leaving the creature and his jaws part, tongue darting forward to bury itself into the slick heat of her cunt, Newt’s body curling with pride at the pleasured cry that leaves her. 

“She’ll reward you for that.”

Percival’s tone is one of approval and Newt nods, an excitement in him - it’s all he wanted, them happy, pleased with him.  _ With _ him.

“But for now, I think it’s unfair Seraphina is having all the fun. Don’t you?” 

Newt jumps when Percival vanishes his trousers and underwear, but his cock all but drips at the effortless display of magic - a strength in the pair that makes Newt desperate to feel it. Newt would blush, take time to be shy, but Percival really doesn’t give him any - gripping Newt’s thighs and pulling them apart, a hand curling about the back of his neck and forcing Newt forward, a surprised sound leaving him as he drops onto the grass, catching himself on his hands. 

The movement leaves him vulnerable, arse high, exposed and  _ presenting _ . 

Merlin, these two would be the death of him. 

“What do you think Sera? Should I finger him? Should I reward him with my mouth?”    


Percival’s fingers drag over Newt’s arse slowly, teasing between his cheeks, circling about his rim in the most infuriating way, a promise of a filling Newt has been craving for some time. On the grass, Seraphina still arches and rocks against Swoop’s tongue, her dress nearly slipping of her body entirely.

“Ready him.”

Seraphina’s words are a breathless command, her hips bucking as Swoop plunges his tongue into her, slipping out again, flicking over her clit only to repeat again, the movement seeming to drive her absolutely wild. 

“R- _ ready me _ ?” 

Newt claws at grass as slick fingers press into his hole, mind split between the ecstasy of something stretching him and the absolute breath-taking picture of Seraphina pressing down, all but riding Swoops muzzle in her desperation for release.

Percival laughs, and Newt can’t help but be frustrated, knowing they’re not telling him something - planning something, though he doesn’t doubt he’ll love every moment of it. 

“We have this little  _ fantasy _ you see.” 

Percival talks low, his free hand curling in messy red hair, gripping tight as he pulls Newt’s head up, ensuring he was watching every moment of Seraphina writhing on his creature, inching higher and higher - and Newt was sure she would break soon, cum for the first time. He was almost envious that Swoop would be the one to enjoy it. 

“A pretty, disobedient little thing on his knees, promising to be good for us - showing us he can be good with every inch of his beasts he takes, letting himself be fucked and bred, all in the name of pleasing us.” 

Newt bucks, his cock spurting precum into the grass, body trembling at the sheer dirtiness of the image provided, a glassiness to his eyes as Seraphina looks over to him, blond hair falling down her back, mouth swollen from her teeth biting down and yet still - even in falling apart, she holds herself like royalty. Like a goddess.

“Will you please us, kitten?” 

They seem to be waiting, Percival’s fingers pushing deep, curling slowly and Seraphina is trembling with the effort not to fall over the edge, a beat of silence and Newt - he thinks of how much he’s wanted them, how beautiful they are, how they _want_ _him_ \- Newt can’t handle much more.

“ _ Yes _ .”

The word is a cry, Percival’s fingers fucking up, hitting a spot in him that has him seeing stars, body jerking forward and he needs it, he needs to please them - to thank them for everything, to show them how good he can truly be. To be worthy of them. 

“I p-promise, I’ll take anything you want, I’ll do anything - I’ll be so good for you.” 

Percival soothes a hand down Newt’s spine and Seraphina is breathing hard now, watching him hungrily, Newt’s desperation seeming to push them both to new heights.

“I’ll be good for my M-Mummy and Daddy, I promise.” 

The words are a little  _ sob _ , he tries to be humiliated by them but Percival’s fingers are doing wicked things to him, breaking him apart and opening him up, body rocking back onto them, trying to fuck himself full with the movement, looking to Seraphina through his lashes as she cums. 

Seraphina screams as Percival groans, and Newt gasps, arching up and watching as she jolts,  _ gushing _ her pleasure, the Swooping Evil lapping at her cunt in a feverish kind of eagerness. And he’s jealous, jealous because that should have been him between her legs, him that was making her cum - on his tongue or his cock or his fingers, whatever she asked of him.

“ _ Good boy, Newt. _ ” 

Newt preens under the joined praises, circling his hips back onto Percival’s fingers, trying to regain some semblance of sanity before he’s swept away under the pleasure.

“The Nundu.” 

Seraphina’s words are trembling, but demanding, and Percival’s agreement is shown in the way he grinds harder into Newt, a harsh breath leaving him. 

“Call Octi for us, kitten. I know you’re fond of him, we’ve both seen the way you touch him - you’re taken him before, haven’t you?”

He’s briefly touched by the fact that they remember Octi’s name, but it’s soon lost. Newt can’t handle it - the way Percival talks, a calm sort of degradation, they’re all but calling him a whore, but it’s fond, and Newt trembles, nodding as he ducks his head, trying to hide his humiliation - only to have his head forced back up, Seraphina smiling sharply. 

“Show us, Newt.” 

Upon Percival’s command Newt whines, almost crying when fingers slip out of him - wanting him back, wanting Percival buried inside of him, owning him, praising him in that gorgeous voice, strong hands leaving bruises amongst freckled skin. 

But to get them, to taste them - to feel them in, around and over him - he has to do as he’s told. Prove himself, show them he can take everything they want him too and be good. 

“Yes Daddy.”

Seraphina’s moans are low, brown eyes watching them both in avid anticipation, though her body throbs as Swoop continues to lap at her cunt, sucking at her clit - he’s waiting for an invitation to mount her, but Newt suspects that he won't be given it until he himself  _ begs _ to see it.

Newt has to gather himself, licking over his lower lip, trying to stop the trembling even as Percival moves, standing and walking over to Seraphina, sinking down to his knees beside her - Newt momentarily distracting by watching as long fingers free Percival’s cock, curling about it, stroking over him. He’s so thick, thick and heavy, and Newt wants him inside.

He gives a sharp, shrill whistle, followed by a call of Octi’s name and for a moment there’s nothing but the heavy sounds of breathing, Percival low moan - the way they kiss each other, the rasp of Swoops tongue.

Newt wonders if it would be too  _ rude _ to tell society to take a hike, and stay in here like this, with them, forever.

He’s interrupted in his admiration of them by a large head bumping into his back, a rumbling purr announcing the arrival of a creature. Newt turns, giving a small smile at the sight of him. Octi, the Nundu is a wild thing, as large as two lions, as deadly as a Dragon - the sweetest mate, and a fantastic lover and Newt drags a hand over his muzzle, breathing out. 

“Hello sweetheart, do you feel up to a mating?” 

The response is immediate, which makes Seraphina laugh. The sound of mating has large ears swivelling up, perking. And golden eyes fix on Newt with an intensity that should be frightening, damp nose snuffling over his skin, pushing at him urging him back onto his front.

He’s not sure why he thought otherwise. An Alpha breeder without a pride, Octi was  _ always _ ready to mate.

“He knows what he wants.” Percival’s words are amused, ending on a low moan and when Newt looks up they’re watching him, Seraphina’s hand stroking over Percival’s cock - the movement shakey with how Swoop drags her once more to the edge, wings beating against her thighs now, the creature becoming impatient. 

Newt knows the feeling, very well. 

“C-come on then.  _ Rut _ .” 

Claws catch on Newt skin as Octi moves, eager in his mounting, covering Newt’s smaller body easily with his own - hot front pressed to Newt’s back and Percival flicks his fingers, vanishing the last of Newt’s clothes and modesty. Entirely naked, with a Nundu at his back, ready to breed him full. 

Octi’s cock drags between his cheeks, a large tongue licking over a muzzle as golden eyes join Newt in watching the others, there’s a hint of possessiveness to the look - testing to see if they’re trying to steal his catch, a warning snarl as he grinds against Newt, smearing slick over his arse, cock heavy, thick. 

Newt fumbles to mutter a few spells for safety - just in time, the cat’s cock catching on his rim, making him cry at the abrupt - almost painful stretch. Taking Octi was always a challenge, but one Newt very much  _ adored _ .

“P-please.” 

Newt isn’t sure what he’s begging for now. To be taken, used,  _ fucked _ . For Seraphina to allow the beast between her thighs to breed her. For Percival to put that gorgeous cock to use - Newt just knows he needs, overwhelmed, wanting.

“Please, Daddy, M-Mummy-” 

Tears build in his eyes and Newt would be incredibly  _ embarrassed _ about that later, for now though he can only arch, pressed down into the dirt by the weight of the Nundu, screaming for them as the beasts cock finally presses into him, forcing his body open, forcing submission. 

Newt cums like that, eyes rolling up, the feeling of being full and aching - the power behind the thrust is too much, tears spilling over his cheeks as his body streaks cum under him, messy,  _ filthy _ .

His fingers dig into the ground under him, body trying to jolt forward but the body above him holds him down, lashes fluttering as Octi ruts into him, a messy, uncoordinated fuck - but one that feels so, so incredibly good, Newt gasping and crying out with each movement. Overstimulated and overwhelmed - in love with the feeling.

“F-Fuck,  _ look _ at him- “ 

“Gorgeous Newt, absolutely beautiful.” 

Newt mewls when the pair moan, and he forces his eyes open in time to see Seraphina and Percival cum, Percival’s hips twitching, jaw clenching, thighs trembling - he looks gorgeous, a slight curl to his lips like a snarl that makes Newt drip onto the grass below.

Seraphina’s expression is dazed, the air around them thick with arousal and there’s noises filling the air, Newt’s creatures reacting to the heavy scent of sex, beginning to mount each other, falling into ruts and matings as the mooncalves pheromones spill from the hill. 

“Newt, will Octi let me close?” 

Newt has to fight through the haze of pleasure, looking to Percival with a glazed expression, fumbling as he rocks back onto the cock filling him, licking over his lower lip. 

“I-if I tell him too, and you don’t go near my a-arse, yes.” 

Percival’s smile is sharp, kissing Seraphina hard before pushing up moving slowly over. The Nundu snarls but Newt fumbles to tap against his chest,  whistling as best he can before the sound is fucked from him, whimpering sweetly. 

Percival drags a hand over Octi’s head, and the Nundu purrs low, a rumbling sound that vibrates through Newt his body going pliant from it. 

“Seraphina, enough teasing the poor thing.” 

Seraphina’s smirk is one of easy control, but Newt cries softly, looking to her and digging his fingers into the ground under him - Swoop wants her so badly, and Newt, Newt wants her as well. She’s a tease, they’re both teases, it’s not  _ fair _ .

“Come on Octi, don’t you want to breed your eager little bitch properly?” 

Newt’s head snaps up when he realizes he’d gotten caught in watching Swoop and Seraphina, hearing Percival urging the Nundu on - the beasts thrusts becoming harder, roughly and Newt’s throat aches from his shouts, unable to hold himself up, watching helplessly as Percival strokes at his own cock, one hand in soft fur, eyes watching Newt and the Nundu like a cat with the cream.

His gaze flicks to Phina, and Swoop is on her, long, pink cock dripping between her thighs, rocking against her cunt, chittering excitedly in his jaws and Seraphina scratches lightly under his muzzle - a tender affection that makes Newt’s heart ache with adoration for both her and Percival. 

They treat his creatures so well, they treat  _ him _ so well - and he wants them more than anything. 

The Nundu cums as Swoop thrusts into Seraphina’s body, Newt collapsing into the grass, panting wetly, his stomach swollen - a flood of heat that drips down his thighs and spills onto the grass under him. 

Octi, as much of a sweetheart as he is, is not one to stick about when he’s done - his nature, as an unmated male - and he licks over the back of Newt’s throat and shoulder, rumbling his approval before he slips out of him, strutting away with an air of contentment.

Newt has no time to recover, despite his hole gaping - unable to close fully - his body scratched and aching, Percival’s hands grip his hips, lifting them, holding Newt up enough for him to press his cock through the cum over his cheeks and up against his hole. 

“Look at you, kitten. Your greedy little cunt is ruined. I suppose you’ll bend over for anything.” 

Newt shakes his head weakly, thighs closing a little as he blushes, looking back to Percival. The man’s face is one of open desire and Newt rocks back just a little. He wants Percival in him now, damn the ache tomorrow.

“ _ Please _ , Daddy - “ 

Percival thrusts into him hard, and Newt can barely scream, only sob hoarsely, trying to keep his head lifted, wanting to watch the scene of Seraphina, back arched - head thrown in pleasure, being bred by a beast for the first time, her cunt gushing, drenched from her own pleasure and The Swooping Evil’s.

Newt can barely believe how his afternoon had turned - only hours ago he was thinking he would never have a chance to act on this, never see them in more than a friendly position, and now Percival was buried inside of him, lifting him easily, one hand curling about Newt’s throat to hold him up, the other on one thighs - and Newt knows Percival’s magic is supporting him, a thrill running through him at trusting the man to hold him up like this, to be able to fuck him with Newt practically writhing in the air.

“You’re so -  _ Merlin _ , harder Swoop, just like that, o-oh - you’re so  _ good _ for us, kitten.” 

Newt registers the nickname again, going pliant at the sound of it. They both call him it, both say it with such ease and surety and Newt wonders if they talk about him like that, if they’ve discussed fucking  _ their _ little kitten like this.

The thought does it and Newt’s eyes roll, mouth wet and parted, cock jumping as cum spills over his stomach, breathing their names, Percival’s thrusts into him entirely unyielding, seeming to love every moment of it. 

Percival growls by his ear, hips stuttering as Newts body tightens, trying to milk his cock despite being so open from the Nundu. So wrecked from usage.

“Cum, Percival -  _ Breed _ him.” 

Seraphina’s order unravels the man and Newt gazes up, unfocused, blissed out as Percival pushes as deep as he can, a flood of cum mixing with the Nundu’s messing Newt up more than ever.

Swoop must cum, he thinks dumbly, because Seraphina cries out again, a triumphant screech from the beast and the sound of beating wings. Newt lifting his head with heavy blinks, tongue peeking to moisten his lower lip, complaining gently as Percival walks him over to Seraphina, slipping out of him as Swoop slips out of her, clicking his jaws in satisfaction and rolling into his cocoon beside her.

Percival lowers Newt, who sighs lightly, eyes dropping to take in the sight of Seraphina’s cunt, slick, spilling cum - jealousy twists again. It should be his, or Percival’s. He wants that next time, to have his tongue and cock in her whilst Percival fucks him and breeds him full. 

“He’s earned a reward, wouldn’t you say?” 

Percival’s tone is one of fond amusement, and Newt blinks to them, biting his lip and shifting a little, reaching out with trembling hands to drag his fingers slowly up Seraphina’s thighs.

“I would say he has indeed, Percival.” 

Newt looks to her through his lashes and Percival curls his hand in Newt’s curls - something he is very quickly coming to love, pushing him down, Seraphina’s thighs bracketing his head. 

“Clean up the mess you made, kitten.” 

All it takes is permission and Newt shoves forward, quickly parting his lips and dragging his tongue over her cunt, moaning softly as he does so. Not many are one for the taste of cum, but Newt can’t help himself, greedy for the pleasure people get from it, as well as the way they can’t deny him pleasing them. 

Seraphina gives a sweet sound, she’s already cum three times and Newt doesn’t doubt she’s sensitive, thighs twitching as Newt teases over a swollen clit, pushing his tongue into her, curling and dragging out again, gripping at her thighs as he does. 

“He’s got a sweet mouth, hasn’t he?”    
  
Percival’s voice is rough, and Newt keens at the praise, Seraphina panting above him, giving a wrecked sound. 

“By Morgana, you’ve no  _ idea _ .” 

Seraphina’s muscles tighten, rocking up onto Newt’s body and it truly won't take much, not with how stimulated she must be, moaning his delight, mouth vibrating against her, sucking gently on her clit before soothing it with his tongue, pressing back inside of her.

When Seraphina cums Newt barely has time to savour it, because Percival drags him away from the slick heat of her body, cock pressing to Newt’s lips, forcing past them and Newt let’s him - Merlin, he adores it, forcing his throat to open, blinking watery eyes up at him, Percival thrusts rough - quick snaps of his hips, taking all he wants from Newt, the thought making him dizzy with pleasure. 

“ _ Fuck _ , not joking.” 

Newt almost manages a smug smirk about Percival’s cock, undeniably pleased by their approval, Seraphina’s laugh exhausted, but amused.

“Do I ever joke about someone's capabilities?” 

Percival groans, doubling over slightly, cock heavy on Newt’s tongue, ruining is already raw throat - but Newt pushes forward, urges him on, struggling to breathe and all but  _ high _ on every moment of it. 

Percival cumming is a sight to behold, and Newt will be tucking this day away into his mind and heart - he won't ever forget a second of this, of them all enjoying each other. Of the open acceptance and praise from the two of them. 

The cock slips from his lips and Newt sucks in air, trying to clear his throat though it hurts, rather a lot actually - his entire body does. But it’s the best feeling, a bone deep satisfaction, willing as they pull him down with them, gentle hands running cleaning spells over three bodies - though Newt notes a rather hands on approach to cleaning his, checking the Nundu claw marks, the bruises from Percival’s hands.

It’s tender. And Newt’s heart swells more with affection for them. 

“Are you alright?” 

He turns his head to blink at Seraphina, humming softly as a full mouth presses to his, turning his head and waiting patiently for a kiss from Percival too, the man laughing low at Newt’s practical puppy eyes, but he kisses him- and Newt smiles at that. They share a kiss too, Percival and Seraphina, languid and gentle, before turning their attention back to him.

“I’m very very fine. Though, admittedly I think I might have some fun doing my usual chores later, I may need to go and pick up some healing droughts - I don’t have any centered for, ah, well - this. I wasn’t expecting - “ 

Newt bites his lip, shifting a little and it’s lovely here, Seraphina’s head on his chest, her arm across his stomach, Percival nuzzling into his throat with an arm just under Seraphina’s.

Newt never expected to be loved like this, and he blinks up at the blue sky, unsure what to say. 

“Why?” 

The word leaves him unbidden and Percival pauses, they must share a glance, but Newt can’t bring himself to look. Lashes fluttering close for a moment. 

“Why did we choose you, you mean?” 

Newt’s head bobs, and of course Percival would catch his meaning so easily. The man was far too perceptive for his own good. Still, Newt does appreciate it. He wants to know if this will happen again, if he was some fantasy fulfilment or if they’re all on - metaphorically speaking - the same page.

“It’s just I - well. You’re  _ you _ .” 

Newt hazards a glance at them, and eyebrows have risen in a matching fashion, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

“You’re incredible, I mean. Seraphina you’re so kind, and powerful, and smart and Percival you - you could likely kill a man with both your hands and wit, but you’re so lovely that you don’t, instead you  _ protect _ people. I’m just - “ 

“The most fantastic man we’ve ever met.”

Seraphina cuts him off with a firm word, but her expression softens immediately after, looking to Percival who hums his agreement. 

“Look at the world you’ve created, with your case, all this magic - this  _ power _ , in one little box.” 

“And you’ve helped, undeniably so, you saved New York. You saved your creatures. You saved  _ me _ .”

“You’re kind Newt, you help people entirely of your own volition. And you never expect so much as a thank you in return.” 

“You’re the smartest man we’ve met. A breeding program, maps, a book. You created a potion to obliviate entire cities - which, might I add I’m still not sure Seraphina is being truthful about the way you admired her that day, I know for a fact her haircut was awful that year.” 

Seraphina tuts at Percival, dimssing the ridiculous claim, but Newt is smiling now, a little laugh leaving him at the way they tease each other. He looks to them in quiet thought when fond smiles turn on him, his heart skittering in his chest at the way two hands curl in his, Percival brushing a kiss over his knuckles, Seraphina’s thumb dusting over the back of his hand. 

“Of course we chose you. There could have been no one else.” 

Newt pushes to sit up then, wrapping his arms about their shoulders and in one of the very few instances he initiates it, he drags them both in, hugging them tightly, smiling at the surprised sound they both make, but loving the way they relax against him. 

There’s a sound from their side of Swoop clicking in contentment, and Newt hears wings as he takes off - he’ll return to his perch now, likely to preen over his new found mating rights. Or show off to the fwooper again, little bugger.

“I hope you’re aware of the havok you’ve unleashed. I’m going to break every law freely now. Since I am sleeping with the President and Director.” 

The words are almost cheeky, all three of them knowing fully that Newt could care less about their job positions. He’d never asked them to bend laws for him, and he never plans too. Percival groans as Seraphina snorts, Seraphina’s tone clipped, but full of affection. 

“We arrested you  _ Tuesday _ , give us one week off, at least.” 

“That was Niffler’s fault!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment's and kudos, they are the precious.


End file.
